The Blader Life
by Falco276
Summary: What would happen if the Beyblade characters got in embarrassing situations! This story is about what the Metal Fight Beyblade characters do/say/think when they find themselves in a moment they can't get out! Please Read and Review!
1. Splash Prank Down the Slide!

**Idea's inspired by Aura Magic on Wattpad.**

 **Re-written in my own words and continuation on my own.**

 **Avaliable on Archive of our Own! :D**

 **Thanks! and Enjoy the story! :)**

 **Splash Prank Down the Slide!**

Kyoya was making his way to the locker room to change into his bathing suit for a party Gingka forced him to go to. He approached the door to the boys bathroom and slightly pushed the door to open. Kyoya slowly walked into the locker room and slipped into a stall to change.

"I hope this stupid party ends soon." he muttered while changing.

Once he was done, Kyoya stepped out of the stall and out of the locker room. He slipped out of the locker room and slowly made his way into the entrance of the pool.

"HEY KYOYA!" Gingka popped out of no where right in front of him, his eyes twinkling bright and his smile bright.

"Wha-!" Kyoya yelled. Without anybody pushing on him, both of Kyoya's feet fell from before him. Gingka backed out of the way in surprise as he watched Kyoya slip on the slippery ground.

Kyoya's body fell with a big _thump!_ as it slid into the pool with a big _SPLASH!_

Kyoya screamed and thrashed as he came from underwater. Kyoya swam to the stairs and ran out to get Gingka, only to find that everybody was laughing at him!

"What?!" he yelled. Yu pointed to Kyoya's trunks.

They had a six inch hole in the back of them.

 **Tell me what you think! I accept requests!**

 **I do not own Beyblade, only this plot.**


	2. Lightning Throw Sword Flash!

Masamune thrusted his glove at the runner.

The glove clashed with the runner's shoulder.

"He's out!" Masamune called. "He's out!"

The runner walked back towards the dugout.

The next hitter was Gingka.

The Pegasus blader walked out and was ready to hit.

All though Gingka was not a complete fan of Ryuga's sport known as Baseball, Soccer was the better choice in the one-on-one debate that he and Masamune recently bickered about.

Sure enough, Gingka got the sense of how baseball was played like, so it was all thanks to his rival, Ryuga for showing him a few tricks up the sleeve.

He got in his stance and ready to hit as hard as possible.

The pitcher threw the ball and he missed. The pitcher threw the ball again. This time, Gingka hit the ball directly toward Masamune.

Masamune did nothing, but stood in surprise.

Rather a quick shock of thinking how to avoid the collision, Masamune blinked rapidly everytime the ball grew larger and larger until it flew so quickly, in the back of his mind, Masamune's brain was urging him to evade the small accident.

The next thing Masamune knew, the ball crashed with full force right into the top of his forehead. The impact made him fall backwards as tears filled his eyes.

Everybody knelt down with their hands over their mouth. Some were surprised, others were trying not to laugh.

"Ouch." Masamune whined, nursing his sore red patch that appeared in the middle of his forehead.

The rest of the week he had a large bump on the top of his forehead, in which everyone called a "unicorn horn!"

 **Oh, poor Masamune! I hope someone took care of his "Unicorn Horn" xD**

 **Review! :)**


	3. Always Belt up for a Kick!

Chi Yun and Da Xiang were at Zurafa Martial Arts Academy located right inside of Wang Hu Zhong's luxury hotel known as HUA LUXE (Hua- Loo) in China, training beginners.

"Okay guys, this is how it is done." Da Xiang got his punching bag ready to demonstrate the moves. "Starting with the right hand, you will throw a punch. Then you will throw a punch with the left hand. You then complete this attack with three full round house kicks. Chi Yun, how about you demonstrate?"

Chi Yun nodded.

Everybody turned to the back of the room to watch Chi Yun demonstrate on a punching bag.

Chi Yun punched as hard as he could, causing the punching bag to sail high up towards the ceiling.

Gravity made the bag sail back towards the Lacerta blader as another hard round house kick slammed the bag sky high. Chi Yun got ready for the other. During his kicks, Chi Yun saw a mysterious black object fly, but disregarded it and focused back towards his demonstration. His feet pounded the punching bag with grace. He got ready for his third kick, but then _PLUNK!_

Before Chi Yun could finish, he fell down tripping over a garment.

Every student started chuckling before they aroused in a great chorus of laughter, some even falling down and clutching their stomach due to uncontrollable laughter.

Chi Yun's pants were clean off!

His face flushed a bright red. "My-my belt must have fallen off!"

Everyone continued laughing, even Da Xiang could not hold his laughs in.

Chi Yun pulled up his pants fast, grabbed his belt, and ran out of the door as fast as possible.

Da Xiang sighed and facepalmed.

Other than the Lacerta Blader attending Word Serology due to his speech problems of talking in third person instead of First, the Zurafa blader never expected this to happen.

 **Oh no! Poor Lacerta blader got his loose pants fallen down! xD**

 **Review! :D**


	4. Confusion between the signs

"I'll be back!" Gingka yelled to Yuki as he ran towards the corner of the mall.

The Pegasus blader and his friends decided to shop at Oaks Mall in my city on a warm Fall September afternoon.

Gingka not only had a great passion for Beyblading but he also had a great desire for gaming, thus making him drool all over the promo posters of Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS that were lined up on both sides against Flat screen tv which included the demo to the game in one corner of both Game Stop and Gamer's World while Amiibos lined up to the left.

Excitement built up in his heart as he hugged the Wii U gamepad, his chest purposely pressing the Start Button.

But before he could select a fighter, Gingka felt a great urgency in his lower part of his body and firmly twisted his legs together.

Whimpering in emergency, he purposely dropped the controller coil-wired to the Demo station with a _snap!_ (a 5 year old kid stared at the unattended device, waddled to it, and secretly followed his mom out the exit with the stolen evidence in his hands.)

By the time janitors were close to mopping 99% of the food court, Gingka breathlessly arrived in front of the restrooms, speeding towards the doors.

Confusion and panic flamed his red hair as Gingka glanced at the sign, which appeared (for him) to be a boy's restroom sign.

Even worse, someone purposely might've drawn one of the signs to be identical as the boy's restroom sign. Who knows?

Gingka dashed into the stall as fast as he could, sighing in relief as he leaked out his business.

Once he was done, Gingka walked out to wash his hands. "Scrubby scrub scrub those hands yeah!" he hummed, then halted dead as he peered around his surroundings in creepy way.

Nobody was present except for him, but there was indeed something missing that every boy's restrooms included.

A urinal.

"Gingka!" two voices screamed.

Gingka opened his eyes to see a Hikaru and Madoka washing their hands right next to Gingka.

"What are you doing in here?" they yelled, surprised and disappointment all written on their faces.

Gingka's cheeks flushed a bright red as if he was caught red handed by looting a bag of burgers from Red Robin. "I uh- I guess I didn't read the sign!"

Without drying his hands, Gingka rushed out of the door in a flurry of embarrassment and panic.

That left Hikaru and Madoka shrugging their shoulders as if nothing has truly happened.

Gingka ran full speed across the food court, being careful not to slip and slide right into the janitor's mop as he hopped over the yellow cleaning sign- unaware of passing by a confused Yuki with swirling question marks looming on top of the little astronomer's head.

Gingka then turned around and mistakenly bumped into his Metal Fury companion.

"Mr. Gingka?" Yuki faced a dazed Gingka.

"Ah!" GIngka screamed, startled at Yuki's sudden appearance.

"Mr. Gingka, I think you went into the wrong restroom." Yuki kindly pointed out.

"I know Yuki!" Gingka ran away, heading towards Gamer's World again.

"Mr. Gingka!" Yuki yelled, but the Pegasus blader was long gone off towards- who knows where?

That earned Yuki to sigh as Gingka yelled through out Gamer's World with a piercing complaint that echoed throughout the whole mall.

"Sorry, but it looks like we have to get another one." a GW worker replied as he re-shelved a bunch of Wii U games and amiibos.

The Wii U gamepad was stolen by a small child.

And there was no way of getting it back if he hadn't gone to the wrong emergency room.

 **You know? Something like this has happened to Masamune once too when Gan Gan Galaxy was shopping at the mall. xD**

 **If you know which story to find that embarrasment out, lucky you.**

 **Please review. :D**


	5. Fan of Ladies? Dare to become one

Chao Xin was peacefully sleeping on a bench at Beylin Temple.

It was about time that he got sick of his teammates constantly making him practice with them and finally enjoy some peace of his own.

That included a peaceful nap on the park bench, his sleepy mind focused on his favourite subject.

Girls.

Bizarrely, two girls that were part of Chao's fan base, came strolling through the gardens when one of them halted and her eyes widened at the handsome figure laying motionless on the bench.

"Hey, look, it's Chao Xin!" A fangirl pointed out to her friend.

"Too bad for you," the girl's friend replied, "I heard that he's got a girlfriend."

Both girls pouted, disappointed at the thought of Wang Hu Zhong's third man already in love.

"I know what to do!" The girl took out her make up bag out of her purse and fished for some items that really and shouldn't be applied to a guy's face- unless if this is played as a prank.

And it is. A successful one at that.

"Perfect! That will totally embarrass him in front of everyone!" The girls quietly walked over to Chao Xin.

One girl began to put mascara on his eyes, then eye shadow, lipstick, and blush.

Chao grunted in his sleep, his face twitching slightly in response to whatever chemical was in contact with his tan skin.

"Perfect!" they whispered and gave each other a bright smile.

Quickly, they put their make up away and quietly ran the opposite direction, hissing with laughter on the way.

 _"Where is that Chao Xin?"_ Chi Yun asked himself while looking around Beylin Temple, concrete slabs of stone and green moss lined the cracks in the stones were the only ones that didn't resemble the Virgo blader.

Chi Yun looked around the corner, peeking outside the exit that was supposed to lead to the gardens.

"There he is!" Chi Yun walked over to the bench, only to gag at what he saw.

It was horrfiying to think at who in Beylin Temple would do this, nonetheless it was also hilarious to laugh at.

Chi-Yun took no action of laughing as he increased the thermometer until it blew the short fuse.

"Chao Xin, wake up!" he tapped on Chao Xin's shoulder, startling the Virgo blader with a frightening yelp. "Did you go to sleep while your girlfriend was still there?"

Chao Xin stirred, dazing stars dancing in his vision as he opened his eyes to see an angry looking Chi Yun and merely jumped out his skin. "What are you talking about?"

Chi Yun rolled his eyes. "You have make up all over your face!"

Chao Xin took out his mirror and examined his horrid beauty of his own pathetic existence of a face.

"What happened?" he screamed, slapping his cheek to get a result of mascara smear on his hands.

Chi Yun took him towards the nearest boy's bathroom, only to find a large crowd of people on break.

Everybody looked at Chao Xin, the Virgo blader relentlessly wanted to run down towards the bamboo forest's oasis and wash it off.

"Holy cow!" somebody muttered. "What happened to your face?"

Everybody began to laugh hysterically as Chao Xin's entire face tinted pink. Girls crowded Chao Xin and dragged him into the girls bathroom to remove the make up!

"What are you doing?" he squirmed.

"Poor Chao Xin, it will be okay!" the girls said taking off the make up by opening her purse with a wicked grin and applied more to his face.

Piercing screams echoed around Beylin Temple as Chi-Yun sighed and continued doing push-ups with one hand behind his back.

 **Chao-Xin. Face it. You're Bey is a lady, you're voiced by a lady, you hang out with ladies...**

 **You deserve the feminine make-up! xD**

 **At least with the voicing part, that's what Beyblade wikia told me.**

 **Review! :D**


	6. Birthdays are not pink, they're fuzzy

It was Yuki's birthday, and his friends decided to throw him a surprise party!

Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chi Yun, and Da Xiang were all there.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Yuki... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everybody cheered as Yuki blushed and blew out the candles.

Yuki's parents cut the cake and got out the ice cream, and began to serve to people.

Everyone sat downint he living room and ate cake and ice cream.

"Present time!" Yu announced as he gave the presents to Yuki (who was now sitting on the floor.)

Everyone gathered around Yuki on the floor.

Yuki's first present was from team Wang Hu Zhong, and Yuki got a fancy astronomy kit.

"Thank you, Wang Hu Zhong!" Yuki smiled, excited to open it after his party ended.

The next one was from Gingka- to which Yuki greatly accepted with pure joy.

Yuki slowly unwrapped his gift to find a universe themed board game and cards in it.

"Thank you Mr. Gingka!" Yuki said delightedly, eyes shining with wonder behind his saucer like glasses.

The next present was from Yu.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Yu begged, laughter about to beat though his heart.

Yuki slowly unwrapped it, hoping it would be a brand new smartphone. At least his parents never bought him a phone until he got one now as a gift.

Everybody wanted to laugh once the present came into view.

Yuki tried not to pass out as he saw the gift.

He was not DEFINITELY NOT a fan of Victoria's Secret.

It was tiny pink underwear with that PINK dog logo and pink fuzzy socks with black numbered dots on the plushy cube.

Yuki was speechless and terrified.

"Do you like it?" Yu snickered, trying his best not to laugh.

"Uh-thanks." Yuki stuttered, stabbed in the heart for all the energy he wasted about excitement and slowly but awkwardly placed the items to where they were back in the box.

This was the surprise moment for Yuki and he was one un-happy camper now.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically as Yuki sported a glum mood by making a dark cloud appear above his head.

"Wow!" people laughed, delighted towards Yu's idea of giving prank presents.

"Yuki loves underwear!" Gingka laughed as he mocked his Metal Fury companion and clutched his stomach in laughter.

Yuki's face turned bright red as he blushed deeply and told his heart not to cry from the embarrassing present.

(Of course Yuki got a real gift from Yu afterwards, the Libra Blader kindly apologized, making Yuki feel much better.)

It was the day when Yuki's friends still asked if he wears the underwear and socks, but Yuki never replied!

He knew that cursed gift was still alive with embarrassment today.

 **Poor Anubis blader and his great present given by Yuu. xD**

 **Review! :)**


	7. Ice creams and bummed out holes

"Guess what Yu?" Tithi said to Yu, as they walked down the street.

"What what what?" Yu replied with jubilation, excited to hear about secrets or even a surprise.

"I have a surprise. Today I brought money to go get ice cream!" Tithi announced excitedly as he grabbed Yu's hand and ran towards the ice cream store.

"Yay!" Yu screamed with delight. "Let's go!"

Tithi and Yu were close by, so they decided to walk to the ice cream shop known as Planet Smoothie.

The Quetzalcoatl blader was completely unaware of his Libra companion working in this store.

When Tithi and Yu got in, the ice cream shop was filled with many customers.

They seemed to be staring at Yu a lot, but Yu did not care since he also owned the store by working there part time.

"Come on!" Yu happily said, getting his ice cream by walking over to get a cup.

Tithi began to walk towards Yu, but then noticed something strange. "Um, Yu?"

"Yes Tithi?" Yu replied as his blue ice cream swirled into his cup.

"Uh... There is a hole in your pants." Tithi pointed out as he filled his cup with Vanilla ice cream.

Yu turned pale. "How big?"

"Big." Tithi exaggerated the word with his hands slowly outstretched by expanding the invisible force.

Everybody kept on staring at Yu as he turned bright red and dashed into the bathroom.

People outside began chuckling.

Some even felt sympathy for him.

Yu looked into the mirror to see his green eyes now red with tears.

Sniffling, he turned around to see a three to four inch hole into the back of his pants.

Probably a dog sneaked behind them and bit into the bummed up fabric?

"This is so embarrassing." Yu whined, wishing he had Tsubasa right now to comfort him.

 **Never guessed the Libra Blader's embarrassment to be THAT BIG! xD**

 **Review! :)**


	8. Girrafes hate strawberry stains

Da Xiang, Chi Yun, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu were at the Lacerta Buffet located right inside of Wang Hu Zhong's luxury hotel known as HUA LUXE (Hua- Loo) in China.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Lacerta Buffet. What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress when she arrived at the table, tapping her pen against the notepad as she patiently waited for replies.

"I would like some strawberry lemonade." replied Da Xiang as he set the menu down and picked up his I-Ocean X8 smartphone and continued chatting with Wesley about strange computer servers lurking in the storage room.

"I would like some regular lemonade." Chi Yun requested next, his eyes watched the Zurafa Blader typing non stop on his smartphone, delighted about the boring conversation.

"Cola." Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya all requested.

"Lemon lime." Tsubasa requested.

"Chocolate milk." Yu requested.

"Orange cream soda." Mei Mei and Chao Xin requested last.

The waitress nodded and walked off.

Together the friends all began taking about very random things such as how Wang Hu Zhong got a mysterious vision of themselves starring in a thrilling movie about 5 heroes of Beylin, they go out on a huge quest to find out the secrets of the Dragon's Pearl which belonged to the very Tiang Long dragon thundering for revenge. They use their Beys in beast form- connection between blader and it's spirit of the Bey- come to life and help them through out the journey in order to re-seal the Dragon's Pearl with their astonishing powers.

Gan Gan Galaxy was wordless about the awesome vision of a movie they just described.

It was eventually broken when the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Cola," she said, giving the cola to the cola bladers.

"Orange cream," she gave to Chao Xin and Mei Mei.

"Lemon lime" she gave to Tsubasa.

"Chocolate milk," she gave to Yu.

"Lemonade," she gave to Chi Yun.

"And strawberry lem- AH!"

 _SPLASH!_ The waitress dropped the strawberry lemonade all over Da Xiang.

Da Xiang, un-impressed with the waitress's careless action of serving beverages, had the red juice covered in his pure white pants.

A split second later, everyone busted out laughing as loud as they could. Chi Yun, his best friend, even busted out laughing!

Heck, even his IT instructor buddy and best friend, Wesley Bryan would start laughing the living roosters out of him.

Da Xiang blushed, quickly thinking of a way to solve out this short embarrassing situation.

"I am so sorry!" the waitress cried. "My bad arm gave out at the wrong time!"

"It's fine; don't worry." Da Xiang smiled, as he grabbed napkins from a holder and firmly dabbed the part that was stained.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" Chao Xin and Chi Yun said, escorting Da Xiang towards the restroom.

Both Virgo and Lacerta Blader hoped that the strawberry lemonade didn't go deep and wet both his underwear and pants.

Glancing at his Giraffe print boxers, they both sighed in relief that Da Xiang just only had to change his pants.

Eventually they came back, Da Xiang didn't really care about the embarrassment that happened today.

The waitress gave Da Xiang another strawberry lemonade and gave the group a discount, dismissing them with a good day.

The group continued to laugh about it the rest of the day!

Even Da Xiang got over it and laughed at himself.

He dared not to text Wesley about his horrifying but accidental situation.

In fact, it would be embarrassing if that happened while teaching IT classes in collaboration with Wes right now.

 **Zurafas hate getting wet. At least that's what Wes told me.**

 **Review! :)**


	9. Dragons No Likey Parties

_RING RING RING!_ a navy blue Samsung Galaxy S3 buzzed across the table, the vibrations making the device travel away from one irritated dragon freak.

"Be quiet you, phone!" Ryuga shouted, picking his phone up.

The screen's 4 corners surprised Ryuga as a profile pic of Gingka's face took up the whole LCD perimeter, clearly making the dragon emperor miffed about this picky call.

"Really Gingka?" he said to himself. "I might as well answer or he will keep on calling me."

Ryuga picked up his phone (which was about to commit suicide from the edge of the table) and answered it with a lucky catch in midair. "What do you need, and how did you even get my phone number?"

 _"Well Ryuga, I asked Madoka, and I called because I heard it was your birthday."_

Ryuga face-palmed, clearly aggravated. "Who told you any way?"

 _"Well, Madoka found it out one day and I do not how she did. That is not the point though. Please open your door Ryuga."_

"Alright, that's it!" Ryuga angrily hung up, slamming the poor Galaxy's screen on the table, the device flipped over after it free fell to the ground, exposing the spider-webbed screen.

"That boy is so creepy." Ryuga muttered, looking out of the window for any signs that seemed to be like the redhead.

He expected the Pegasus freak to rudefully lay down under the sun on his 2011 Winter Gray Toyota Prius decorated with vector dragon tattoo stickers.

Blinds tweaked shut, he growled softly towards the thought of that name.

Gingka...

What was so SPECIAL about a GALAXY?

And why did he even buy a used Galaxy S3 from Goodwill? (He loves shopping at thrift stores, really- no pun intended on his theme song.)

GALAXY.

Samsung Gingka S3.

May that phone be cursed down to Nemisis' evil lair.

Ryuga walked towards the door to open it. He slowly put his hand on the knob. The door creaked open and then...

"SURPRISE!"

Streamers, candy, balloons, and a pie all smashed into Ryuga's face.

"You guys-" was all Ryuga managed to cry before passing out.

"Oops. I didn't know he would pass out like that guys!" Gingka cried to all that came to celebrate.

About twenty minutes later, Ryuga stirred.

"Guys, he's waking up!" Kenta cried. "Hide or he'll smash us to pieces!"

Not everyone was able to hide before Ryuga stood up. His eyes were a bit misty!

"That's not funny!" he blushed.

Everyone just looked up at him.

Was Ryuga actually embarrassed?

 **Take my advice. Dragons NO LIKEY parties. xD**

 **Review! :)**


End file.
